Happy Birthday, Stupid
by animelover630
Summary: Short and pointless Momo birthday fic. Implied MomoKai.


Today's July 23- Happy birthday, Momo! I've been waiting all week for today, because I keep reminding myself _not to forget_, since that's what I've done for all of my friends' birthdays. I actually remembered though. I should throw a party. XD

Well, I love Momo, so I decided that I had to celebrate his birthday _somehow_ (me and some friends are going to the movies and Borders, but that's just a coincidence), so I wrote this quickly. Really quickly. And 75 percentof it was written at midnight and later, when I wasn't even paying attention, and the other 25 percent written when I was babysitting, and I kept being interrupted and running around, trying to find diapers. But anyway, what I'm trying to say is that I don't really like this fic, just as a warning. It's also my first PoT fic, so I'm still trying to get the hang of writing their characters. It's harder than it looks. X.X

Disclaimer: If I owned PoT, it would be nonstop fangirl-ness. More than it already is, I mean.

Warning(s): first PoT fic, implied MomoKai (because I'm a sucker for their pairing.)

There was supposed to be a picture to go along with this fic, but I didn't have enough time to draw it. I might post it eventually though; it'll be in my profile if I do end up posting it. But anyway, once again, happy birthday to Momoshiro Takeshi! And here is a random birthday fic, written in his honor.

* * *

**Happy Birthday, Stupid**

X

It was a beautiful Saturday morning. The sun's rays had not yet thoroughly warmed the air, and the pleasant breeze was refreshing, just the right thing to go with an early morning coffee. The birds twittered to each other, eagerly replacing the cicadas in the forgotten heat of the previous night. The grass still glimmered wetly from where drops of dew lay scattered about, catching the sun's light. The humidity of earlier that week had finally disappeared with the recent rain showers.

Yes, it was a perfect morning, and at 8 AM, none of this was lost on one Momoshiro Takeshi. After all, he'd been jolted out of his sleep by his parents' car zooming away, and something about the view out his bedroom window had compelled him to head for the park- a great feat indeed, considering the fact that Momo was not one known to wake up early, and especially not on a Saturday morning.

So here Momo was, riding through the park leisurely on his bike, looking at the sights on either side of the path. An unoccupied bench stood to one side, a trash can sitting across the path from it. Further on, there was the large fountain, its sparkling waters singing its own tune, accompanied by the laughter of children at the nearby playground. And here was the early morning jogger, coming around the bend. He was already sweating, so he must have been out here for a while already. Now the jogger was heading straight for him, eyes focused on the path-

Momo's eyes narrowed, then he laughed.

"Oi, Mamushi!"

The jogger in question looked up abruptly, startled, eyes darting to either side. His everlasting scowl only deepened as he jogged slowly to a halt before Momo. "Don't call me that!"

"Call you what, _Mamushi?_"

"Mamushi, mamushi! Don't you ever shut up with your stupid mamushi?"

"Why should I?"

"Because I'll _make_ you!"

"Yea right! You wish!"

"Fushuu!"

They glared at each other. Momo turned his bike in Kaidoh's jogging direction wordlessly, and they continued along at the same pace, their customary greeting over with.

There was a long moment of silence. Momo started to get tired of listening to Kaidoh's breathing- not that it was a _bad_ sound, it was actually kind of rhythmic and calming, but he'd be damned if he told his rival that- so instead, he said, "It's Saturday."

"So?" Kaidoh growled.

"You train like this on Saturdays, too?"

"I train like this everyday."

"Aaah, but so early in the morning? I'd never wake up this early every Saturday! What a waste!"

"Fushuu… no wonder you're weaker, then."

"_I'm_ weaker? Dream on, Mamushi! I could beat you anyday!" proclaimed Momo, unconsciously pedaling faster.

Kaidoh hissed and increased his running pace to match Momo's speed. "You won't beat me the way you are, stupid!"

"Don't call me stupid! You're stupid!"

"You're stupid!"

"You're a stupid mamushi!"

"You're an idiot if you're going to call me that!"

"Wanna make something outta it?"

"I'm training, stupid!" Kaidoh ran faster. "I don't have time for you!"

"Ugh!" Momo had the urge to hit him, but settled for throwing his towel at the other boy. "Stupid Mamushi!" he yelled, then spun around and pedaled in the opposite direction.

Kaidoh turned around at this last insult and was smacked full force in the face with a towel. He stopped, pulling the towel off his face, about to shout something. However, a puzzled look crossed his features instead as he stared blankly after Momo's retreating figure, as if he was trying to remember something. When Momo finally disappeared into the depths of the park, Kaidoh's eyes widened in sudden realization, his fist clenching the towel. Then he turned around and ran off.

* * *

Momo yawned and stretched out his stiff body, which was currently draped across the couch. He picked up the control and started changing the channel, more out of reflex than anything else. There was nothing to _do_- all the friends he'd bothered to call were either sick or out somewhere, and-

The doorbell rang. Momo's empty stomach protested loudly as he reluctantly got up. _I need to get something to eat._ He realized, glancing at the clock on his way to the door. That was strange; he usually would have eaten by now.

But what was even stranger was opening the door and seeing _Kaidoh_ standing there.

Momo took a half step back and gaped at his visitor. "M-Mamushi?"

"Fushuu." Kaidoh hissed, shifting from one leg to another in obvious discomfort. An awkward silence fell between them in the doorway.

Kaidoh finally spoke, although it was more like a mutter. "…is anyone else home?"

Momo got over his initial shock and raised an eyebrow. "My parents had to leave on emergency business meetings, my sister's on a date, and my brother's at a party. …Why?"

Kaidoh looked away quickly, but Momo caught a flash of an expression that seemed… worried? Kaidoh was worried? Momo wanted to _laugh_, and he was just about to, when Kaidoh merely mumbled, "No reason."

Another silence descended, even though it looked like Kaidoh wanted to say more.

"Oi, Mamushi. Why are you here anyway?"

Kaidoh looked up abruptly, snapping out of whatever his train of thought was. He hissed and threw a ball of cloth at Momo forcefully, hitting him in the stomach. "That's yours, stupid!" Kaidoh growled, then turned and walked away.

Momo shut the door automatically and looked at the object in his arms. It was a towel, wadded up into a messy ball- now that he thought about it, he _did_ remember throwing it at Kaidoh earlier that morning. He briefly wondered about Kaidoh's stranger-than-usual behavior, as he started to unroll the towel-

And something fell out.

Momo stared stupidly at it for a few seconds, then picked it up. Realization dawned on him as he stared at the object- there was only one thing that a brightly wrapped box, with a shiny ribbon tied around it, could mean.

And the small tag poking out from behind the bow, which had his name scribbled on one side and a simple "Happy Birthday." on the other side. With "Stupid" in really small letters scrawled underneath.

And "From Kaidoh" in even smaller letters, squeezed in the corner.

Momo threw the towel and the present onto the couch, not even bothering to open it as he stuck on some sneakers and raced out the door. It didn't matter what was under the wrapping. All that mattered was that someone had remembered, someone had gone to the trouble of doing something for him, someone had cared enough when he himself had almost forgot it was July 23rd, and that someone just _happened_ to be-

"—Oi, Mamushi!"

Kaidoh looked behind him to see Momo running madly towards him. He started to walk faster, but Momo caught up to him easily.

"O-Oi, Mamushi!" Momo panted, out of breath.

Kaidoh turned away, his hands shoved in his pockets. "What do you want?" He said gruffly, trying to sound as intimidating as possible.

Momo just laughed and, on sudden impulse, threw an arm around the shoulders of his rival. "Stupid, you really think you can just walk away like that?"

Kaidoh stiffened visibly at this contact, his face taking on an interesting shade of pink. "F-Fushuu!" He protested, but he didn't shake Momo off.

"Hey! Let's go get some burgers! I'm starving!"

"Why should I?"

"Don't be mean, Mamushi, that's unfair! It's my birthday and all-"

"Shut up, idiot! Why don't you go somewhere with your family?"

"They're all gone, remember? So I'm stuck with you!" he grinned. "After we get some food, we can go to the arcade- and play DDR!"

"Don't want to!"

"Scared you'll lose, Mamushi?"

"Lose? Never! I'll beat you!"

"Ha! So you're coming, then!"

"…!"

* * *

"Oh, and… Mamushi."

"What now, idiot?"

"Thanks."

"…Fushuu."

-owari-

* * *

…And then the next day, there was a big surprise party for Momo, because Momo has other friends besides his Mamushi-chan, and of course _they_ wouldn't forget. XD

Reviews (and flames) greatly appreciated. Like I said, it didn't really turn out the way I wanted it to, so I'm not satisfied with this story. I think I have another MomoKai fic in the works though, so maybe I'll improve by then.

I know, I should be focusing on _Forever_, but I'm bad at organizing my priorities. X.X That's all. Please review. I'm a review whore.


End file.
